championship melody: ash and cynthia
by ng jun cheng
Summary: When Ash is betrayed by those closest to him, he vanishes. years later, when his old friends go for the Unova titles they are shocked to see their once good friend is the champion, and that he is taking no prisoners. official Ash/cynthia
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Ash returned home after coming in second in the unova league finals. He had narrowly lost to trip

Ash: what happened, why did i lose to someone who is a rookie that have less than one year of experience

Delia: Ash, honey, can you come down here

hearing his mother's voice, he head downstairs. when he reached downstairs, he saw all his traveling companions (dawn is not here) along with...

Ash: trip, what are you doing here

Trip: I'm here for the same reason we all are, to lay down the truth.

Brock: ash, we're here to tell you that you should give up on trying to be a pokemon master, it's not gonna happen for you

Ash: what are you all talking about?

Misty and may: get it through your head you idiot, you're not gonna be a pokemon master because you suck, you can't win because you only depends on your luck

Max: i can't believe that i looked up to a pathetic trainer like you

Gary: you're a disgrace to pallet town, ashy-boy

Ash: do you all of you feel/think this way

Misty: pikachu, come

Pikachu shook her head and zapped misty, leaving misty charred

Brock: pikachu, what are you doing, aren't you mad at ash, causing you to lose all the time

pikachu shook her head and jumped onto ash's left shoulder.

Ash: thanks, pikachu

As ash went outside, he saw all his pokemon

Ash: well, who wants to leave this team, please do so now.

Most of Ash's unova pokemon left, except his three unova starters

Ash looked at the sky and for the third time, he saw ho-oh flying across the sky. As he noticed the direction, it was headed for the unova region.

Ash decided to head over to unova region and start anew.

Pokemon's voice: So, you finally see what they think of you.

Ash: meloetta, what are you doing here?

Meloetta: i had a feeling this would happen.

She explained what she sees in all his pokemon

Ash: what are you here for then, meloetta?

Meloetta: i know what you are going to do and i made up my mind to go with you.

As ash looked into Meloetta's eyes, he saw her determination to help him prove to all that betrayed him wrong

Ash pulled out a master ball, and throw it at meloetta and meloetta went inside

When the ball stopped shaking, meloetta released itself and jumped onto ash's right shoulder

Ash: let's do it, partner

meloetta and pikachu nodded

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Legends:

Human Talk: Maybe i might own pokemon in the future

Thoughts:(I don't own pokemon)

Pokemon Speech to human: "It's me, Charizard"

Pokemon thought: 'I am gonna prove them wrong for Ash'

Chapter begins

As the sun slowly comes up and the wind carries the smell of pine needles through the area the only sounds are that of a small infant crying out for its mother and father.

Cynthia: Ash it's your turn to change Ashley.

The man lying next to her grumbles to himself which seemed to make Cynthia more alert.

Cynthia: What was that honey. She asked with an evilly sweet smile that promised pain if given the wrong answer.

Ash: Nothing Cynthia, dearest. He said very fast and very afraid. Despite being married for four years she was still as scary as her garchomp.

Cynthia: That's what I thought. She said with a smug look before rolling over and going back to sleep.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at his wife's antics before getting up and heading to the nursery. Once he got there he couldn't help but think how he ended up married to Ursula of all people.

Flashback 7 years

He had been in Sinnoh for close to four months and was currently going through Veilstone City. He was looking at a list of confirmed Pok mon sightings in the area, not looking where he was going and suddenly

Crash

Ash: Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. He said slowly getting his bearings and not realizing who he ran into.

Cynthia: It's alright. Accidents do happen, I should have been looking where I was going.

Upon hearing the voice Ash realized the person he ran into was a girl, a girl he knew.

Ash: Cynthia, is that you?

Cynthia: Yeah do I know you, oh Ash hello where are the others and your Pikachu? she asked looking all around for the others.

Ash: I'm afraid were not really friends anymore. He said, his voice becoming cold and quiet.

Cynthia: Oh I'm sorry to hear that what happened? she asked confused and concerned. She had always thought that Ash and his friends were iron clad.

Ash: Let's go somewhere and eat and I'll tell you. He said not wanting to tell her all this in the middle of the street. They went to a nearby caf where Ash told her everything that had happened between him and his former friends. After hearing his story she was floored to have his family friends and Pok mon turn against him like that she couldn't imagine it.  
>Cynthia: What now?<p>

Ash: I am going to prove them wrong. He stated with conviction in his voice

Cynthia: How did you do that?

Ash: I am going to win the kalos league and then become champion of all the region. He said with even more confidence in his voice. She looked at him as he said that and she could feel the confidence radiating from him.

Cynthia: (He's lost so much, and yet he's willing to move forward and start completely anew. And with this confidence I think, no I know he can really do this, and I thought want to by his side when he does). She was unaware that a little invisible Pok mon was hearing every thought

Meloetta: 'Interesting, she seems to really believe in him. More than they ever did' Meloetta thought with a smile. Also taking notice of the faint blush on Cynthia's face

Cynthia: Ash. She spoke up very quietly.

Ash: Yeah, what is Cynthia?

Cynthia: Would it be okay it I traveled with you?

Ash was shocked, but schooled his features very well. He had nothing against Cynthia, she seemed like a nice enough person. But he was reluctant to travel with anyone after what had happen with his former friends.

Ash: Wait, what about the league?

Cynthia: I handled the title of champion to my younger sister, Astral.

Meloetta: "I say you should do it." Meloetta said in Ash's head.

Ash: Are you sure? he asked meloetta back, still skeptical.

Meloetta: "I'm positive we can trust her."

Ash: Well you trust her and I trust you, so it works for me.

Ash: I suppose so.

Cynthia: Really, you mean it?

Ash: Yeah, I'm sure. He said with a reassuring smile.

Cynthia: Thank you Ash. I swear you won't regret this.

So for the next year and a half they traveled around Kalos training non-stop with Ash meeting Legendary Pokemon joining them.

During the 3rd year of their trip they entered into a relationship with each other. It was a whirlwind romance resulting in marriage and a child after Ash defeated Diantha, the kalos region Champion for her title.

End Flashback

In the nursery he had finished changing Maria when Meloetta floated by the nursery.

Ash: Good morning Meloetta.

Meloetta: "Morning Ash."

Ash: I'll make breakfast after I get Maria here changed. Okay?

Meloetta: "Okay. I'll go wake up the rest of the rest of the Pok mon.

Ash: Could you do me a favor and wake up Cynthia while you're at it?

Meloetta: "Aw, is the big bad Kalos Champion afraid of his own wife?" She taunted, while at the same time praying he would do it himself. While Meloetta may be a mythic Pok mon, Only Arceus help whoever wakes up a sleepy Cynthia Ketchum.

Ash: Fine I'll do it. He stated knowing She was also afraid of Cynthia as he was.

Ash: Breakfast is in 20 minutes. He called as Meloetta left the room.

Picking Ashley up and putting her in her high-chair, he went to wake up Cynthia and went to cook breakfast, when his phone went off Checking the caller id it was his boss Charles Goodshow, head of the Pok mon league.

Ash: Hey boss, what's going on? The elites crush someone else?

Charles: I'm afraid not Ash. One of your old friends made it past the elites and wants a match with the mysterious Champion of Kalos.  
>Unlike the previous champion Diantha, Ash wasn't into being in the public eye. He had won the Kalos league, the elite four's challenge, and became Champion under a Alias that only His wife Cynthia, Ex-champion Diantha and Mr. Goodshow knew about.<p>

Ash was staring at te floor thinking about finally showing those that had turned against him.

Ash: It would be nice to see them again albeit in a bitter-sweet kind of way. He spoke quietly to himself.

Charles: You say something my boy?

Ash: Sorry boss, just talking to myself. So, who am I going up against?

Charles: Max Maple.

End of part 2

Pokemon List

32 legendary in Ash's possesion: Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Latias, Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azef, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie . Pikachu, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After he told Cynthia, she was all for showing those traitors what for and she needed a vacation anyway, so two days later they were aboard the champion's private jet bound for Petalburg city in the Hoenn region.

As they began their decent, Ash was already in his disguise as the legendary master with his mask and reading to Ashley. As they hit the runway Meloetta floated by Ash's head and called out

Meloetta: "It's time old friend."

Ash: Do you intend to be seen or stay hidden?

Meloetta: I think I'll make myself known, so that arrogant little boy knows what he's up against."  
>Meloetta said this with a pleasant smirk on her face<p>

Ash handed Ashley to Cynthia and put on his mask to finish the looks.

Scene change

Max Maple was arrogantly waiting outside his father's gym for the so called champion. He couldn't wait to take this loser's title. He had made history by literally taking Diantha's title and vanishing. Max couldn't see why he would become the champ and then just avoid the spotlight altogether.

Max suddenly saw the saw the private jet of the champion come into view and he started to get a greedy look in his eye and imagined that would be his soon.

Once the plane had landed the doors opened and the first person he saw was a curly haired blond in a black and dark purple gown. His first thought was who was this chick and where could he get her number.

Max being his arrogant self, strutted up to the woman and asked

Max: Miss, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening. He asked with a grin since he was certain she couldn't say no to him

The mystery woman looked at him with a calculating gaze for a few seconds and responded with a sneer.

Cynthia: I think not. Why would I consider dinner with a kid, when I am happy with my own beloved?

Max was stunned. He had expected a fan girl like squeal just at the chance to talk to him let alone dinner, but this woman apparently had someone better. He had to know who she considered better than him.

Max: And just who is this beloved of yours, because I can assure you I am more a man than whoever he is.

Ash: That would be me, And please don't make me laugh

As Max looked up he saw a man wearing black dress pants, black and dark green boots, a black dress shirt, a black and dark green long coat, and a black mask that only covered his eyes and jet black hair. In the man's arms was a small child less than a year old, but what caught Max's attention was the Pok mon on the man's shoulder.

Max: Holy crap, is that a Meloetta?

Ash: Yes this is a Meloetta. In fact it happens to be my partner and my starter pokemon alongside with Pikachu. While we're on the topic of things that are mine I would appreciate it if you would refrain from flirting with this young lady.

Max: Why should I, and who are you to force me?

Ash: Firstly, think about whose plane she just got off of?

Max: Okay so she's a champion groupie what of it?

Cynthia: I resent that statement you little Brat.

Max: Don't call me a brat!

Max: And you, who are you and why should I listen to you?

Ash: Well to answer your question, I am the Kalos Champion Andrew Namikaze.  
>Everyone but Cynthia backed off slightly on discovering that this man is the elusive champion himself.<p>

Ash: To answer your other question, this young lady is none other than my darling wife Cynthia Namikaze.  
>Everyone was shocked to find out that the former Sinnoh champion Cynthia was married to the kalos Champion.<p>

Dawn, one of Ash's ex-female friend can't help but to make a remark to Cynthia.

Dawn: I guess that even the once well-known blond queen was a gold-digger, right?

All of other girls on Max's side agreed

Now, normally Ash would leap to his wife's defense in a heartbeat, but this time she sent him a look that said

Cynthia: I got this. What's the matter, Ursula told me about your nickname Dee-Dee? Are you jealous that I'm married to the best trainer in Kalos while you're probably dating only the 2nd best.

By the look on Dawn's face she knew she had hit the nail on the head. Just when Dawn was about to make a retort, Ash spoke up.

Ash: That's enough for now. let's just get this over with, I have better things to do with my life then to hang out with a bunch of arrogant Twerps.

They went inside

End of part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

As Ash walked into Petalburg gym he gets a slight feeling of dejavu as he remembers beating Norman years before and his current challenger who cried like a baby after seeing his father beaten. How a kid like that beat his elite only he and his elite know.

He looks to his side of the conference he sees his "defeated" elites;

The first was a girl with dark green hair light-green dress top, dark green jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket with thunderbolts on it. She is the Mistress of Dragon, Angie. She had joined in kalos league after she won the Orange League. She had been degusted by what Ash's friends did and joined him right after that.

Next, was a guy with a sandy blond hair, red eyes, a dark blue trench coat, black shirt and black jeans. He is the Prince of water Siebold. He and Ash met in his hometown in orre when Ash and Cynthia went there for training and helped them took down Cipher and Snagen.

Third was a girl with solid white hair, purple eyes, wearing a pink and turquoise striped shirt, black jeans, and had a guitar across her back. She is The Poison Princess Roxie Stone. She met up with Ash while on tour in Hoenn, and couldn't believe what happened. She also served as Cynthia's maid of honor and Ashley's godmother.

Last, was a man with silver hair, silver eyes, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. He is unbreakable iron wall, Steel type specialist, Steven Stone. He joined up with Ash after he saved him from a large pack of angry Steelix in dewford town cave. He was also Ash's best man, Ashley's godfather, and Roxie's husband.

As Ash and Cynthia took their place in the middle of the Kalos Elites and began chatting as they waited for Goodshow to arrive.

Norman: So Andrew, what do you think of my gym? Norman asked him with a grin on his face.

Ash: To be honest, it's boring. At least with Roxie, her gym had personality. This place just seems bland, and without style. Ash said with a sigh.

Roxie: I agree with Andrew. Where is the flash, presentation, and excitement. Is the theme here boredom? Roxie asked with a grin.

Norman: Moving on. Norman said with an embarrassment.

Angie: What's the point? We're only here to finalize to details of Max's title match with Andrew. So, why should we talk more than we need to? Beside I'd rather not be around certain people more than necessary, and I'm sure the rest of my fellow elite feel the same way. Right guys?

Dawn: What is with you Angie? Why is it now whenever you see us you act like we're a Disease?

Angie: Why would I want anything to do with a bunch of backstabbers who would abandon a great friend in need?

Misty: What are you talking about? We aren't backstabbers, and we didn't abandon anyone.

After she said that, everyone on Ash's side glared at her

Steven: Oh, really? What about Ash Ketchum? Steven asked while glaring at her.

May: What about that idiot?

Steven: Did you not betray him? Turn your back on him, and if I'm not mistaken, that's his Totodile currently sitting on Misty's shoulder? Steven asked, getting slightly louder each time, but not loud enough to wake up Ashley.

Ash noticed that only his Mother and Iris looked sad at the statement. Despite the betrayal he couldn't hate those two. Delia was his mother after all she was the woman who raised him. Iris was his surrogate little sister, her parents died in a fire when he was with her and Cilan during his adventure in the unova league, he had helped her deal with the nightmares that came as a result when she started to call Ash her big brother.

He was brought out of his musing as the door opened and Charles Goodshow walked in with several members of the press.

As the cameras began rolling Goodshow took his place in the center of the table dividing to two sides.

Charles: Ladies and gentlemen I Charles Goodshow am coming to you live from Petalburg city in the Hoenn region for the official press confrence for the title match Between Max Maple of Petalburg City and Kalos Champion Andrew Namikaze of Laverre city. This meeting is to iron out all the details of the match. I will first introduce Everyone present starting on the Challenger's side: Max Maple, The challenger.

May Delarose, Max's sister and Drew's wife.

Drew Delarose, May's husband.

Norman Maple, May and Max's father.

Caroline Maple, May and Max's mother.

Misty Waterflower, Gym leader of Cerulean city.

Brock Slate, Gym leader of pewter city.

Dawn Berlitz,

Kenny Richards,

Trip Rhoades.

Charles: Now we move onto the Champion's side:

Andrew Namikaze aka, legendary master.

Cynthia Namikaze, Former sinnoh champion, Wife to Andrew Namikaze.

Ashley Namikaze, Andrew and Cynthia's daughter.

It was at this time that everyone on Max's side noticed the little girl. Everyone was shocked, but none more than Delia and Iris. Ashley, just like Ash had Jet black hair and auburn colored eyes. Delia and Iris noticed this and got teary eyes.

Charles: And they are the Kalos New elite four after Diantha's defeat:

Steven Stone, Roxie Stone, Siebold, Angie Norse.

And as he was about to go on the gym door opened and a guy with purple hair, slightly cold eyes, a dark blue hoodie, and black pants walked in. Paul, Ash's former rival: Max's side looked weary of Paul. After he found out what they did to Ash he was furious. Ash had earned his respect when he had beaten Paul in the Sinnoh League years earlier. As he walked to Ash's side he sat down next to Angie before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek.

Charles: Alright then with Paul Norse here hopefully we can proceed now. Good now, this battle will be six-on-six. Are there any complaints?

Max: Yeah, I have one.

Charles: Go Ahead.

Max: He shouldn't be allowed to use that Meloetta.

Ash: But Why not?

Max: It's obvious, Since Meloetta is a legendary and you shouldn't be allowed to use legendaries.

Hearing this, Charles decided to intervene.

Charles: Sorry to disappoint you, Max

Max turned to Charles

Charles: Normally, you are right, but only for Kalos league, no matter for challenger or Champion, Legendaries are allowed.

Challenger's side: That's not fair.

Charles: I've heard enough. Substitutions can be used on both sides, but only in between battles. Any objections. None is good. Now we need a location.

Paul: Well it is the Kalos title, so how about battle chateau?

Max: But I'm of Hoenn, so it should be Ever Grand City.

Steven: Why not a neutral region?

Misty: The Indigo Plateau!

WWWWHHHHHAAAAA suddenly rang out, and everyone could see that Ashley had not wanted to be woken up and was still sleepy, but cranky and crying.

Cynthia: Smooth move Waterflower.

Misty: Like I care what happens to that snot-nosed little twerp.

Ash and Cynthia:Don't insult my Daughter.

Steven and Roxie: Don't insult my GodDaughter.

Cynthia: Let's get her back to sleep so we can finish this meeting.

Ash nodded and took an Black-coloured item.

Ash: Meloetta would you give me a hand here?

Meloetta: "Would be my pleasure to help little Ashley, old friend.

As Ash began to play and Meloetta to sing, Cynthia began to sing a lullaby

Song: I wonder, why each little bird hasn't sung to sing to sweet things to a girl little soft melody. I wonder, if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who will find me and bring back a love song to me. I wonder, why each little bird hasn't sung to sing to sweet things to a girl little soft melody I wonder, if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who will find me and bring back a love song to me

Song ended

As Cynthia finished singing Ashley yawned and fell asleep as peaceful as before.

Ash looked up at Max who flinched

Ash: Our match will be in the Orange league Pummelo Island battlefield in 1 month's time.

When he saw no argument he got up from his seat and headed for the door with Cynthia beside him holding Ashley.

Dawn: Hold it just a second

Cynthia: What do you want now Dee Dee?

Dawn: I want payback for what you said outside. So, you versus me one on one, Gold-digger

Cynthia: I accept.

End of part 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

Cynthia: So you really want to do this Dee Dee. After all, I am formal Sinnoh champion. Do you really think my skills is not up to standard

Dawn: It doesn't' matter how good you think you've gotten. I am the daughter of Joanna Berlitz. Battling is in my blood.

After exchanging words the parties headed to the battlefield inside the gym and took their sides.

Cynthia: Alright Dee Dee let's make this a 3 on 3 battle, so i can save a bit more time, ok?

Dawn: Sounds good to me I can finally settle things once and for all, and put you in your place.

Norman: This match is between Cynthia Namikaze and Dawn Berlitz. This will be a three-on-three match.

Dawn: Go Piplup, spotlight

Cynthia: Dewott, battle dance.

Norman: Begin.

Dawn: Piplup use peck

Cynthia: Dewwott, dodgh and use Water pulse"

Piplup tried to dodge, but Dewott was too quick and got it, and even though it wasn't very effective, it was clear it did a lot of damage.

Dawn: Piplup use drill peck.

Cynthia: Dewott, use aqua jet while using ice beam.

Then, Ash's old friends saw something they hadn't seen in several years, Ice Aqua Jet.

Dawn: Where did you learn that?

Cynthia: Why does it matter where I learned it Dee Dee?

Dawn: Don't call me Dee Dee!

Cynthia: Whatever, just call the match.

Everyone turned back to the battlefield to see what she was talking about, and to their sheer amazement, Piplup was knocked out.

Norman: Piplup is unable to battle. Dewott is the winner.

Dawn: Piplup return.

Cynthia: Dewott return.

Norman: Trainers send out your next Pok mon

Dawn: Typhlosion, Spotlight.

Cynthia: Flareon, Your turn

Dawn: Typhlosion, use flamethrower.

Cynthia, to the shock of the crowd just stood there with a bored look on her face.

As soon as the attack hit everyone realized why she was so calm. When the flamethrower hit it didn't appear to do anything.

Dawn: What's going on, i saw that the attack hit dead on?

Cynthia: Dee Dee, did you really not know that flareon's ability was Flash Fire?

Dawn: What's flash fire?

Cynthia: You really don't know? Here I thought you were supposed to be some sort of big shot trainer. Just to let you know flash fire increases the power of fire type attacks.

Dawn: So, you mean all I did was help you power up your fire attacks?

Cybthia: Yeah pretty much Dee Dee.

Dawn: Oh that does it. Typhlosion use double edge Full power.

Cynthia: Flareon, spin and use flamethrower.

And for the second time that day Ash's old friends saw a glimpse of the past in the form of a fire counter-shield, just like Ash used against Fantina during their Sinnoh journey all those years ago.

Dawn: Typhlosion stop. Dawn yelled frantically for it to stop, but it was too late as Typhlosion was caught up in a massive firestorm.

Despite being a fire type, the flames had gone on long enough that it was clear that Typhlosion was unconscious, and when the flames died down Typhlosion was not only scorched and burned, but down for the count.

Norman: Typhlosion is unable to battle. Flareon is the winner

On the sidelines-Ash's side

Siebold: Cynthia isn't showing any mercy today, is she? What do you think, boss?

Ash: Doesn't look like it, but the woman I married knows what she wants and right now she wants to humiliate Dawn. Honestly, when she found out about my betrayal, She wanted to do it but since she wasn't a pokemon coordinator, She don't have a chance to try.

Roxie: Does it matter? Watching Cynthia put Dawn in her place like this is getting me pumped.

She suddenly turned to Zexal and asked him

Roxie: Hey boss, Can I take down the one with snot colored hair next? The name's Drew, right?

Ash: No Roxie, we've spent enough time with these Twerps. Besides if anyone get the snot head it's Harley.

Roxie: Damn, how about Mrs. Snot head?

Ash: Another time Roxie.

Sidelines Max's side

May: I can't believe that Dawn is getting beaten so badly out there.

Brock: I would just like to know where Cynthia learned those techniques.

Misty: Brock's right, the only person who could pull of those moves was that loser Ash

Drew: Does it really matter? It's not like she's any good on her own anyway.

Roxie: That's big talk from someone who didn't even qualify for the grand festival the past two years. Heck when Harley beat you last year for that last ribbon you went so red you looked like a tomato.

With that statement Drew's face went so red with anger, that with his green hair he really looked like a tomato.

Brock: Calm down buddy they're just trying to get you riled up, So you can't fall for it."

When Ash saw Brock, he couldn't help himself but use his past to get even with the eternal virgin.

Ash: Hey Slate, how does it feel to know the loser you abandoned, was able to get a kiss from the 2nd most beautiful woman in Johto, while you are still known as the dateless wonder?

What brock didn't know was that Ash, before he got together with Cynthia, had slept with four women: Gardenia, Anabel, Flanery, and Ursula. While it was well known Brock couldn't get a date to save his life.

Brock desperately wanted to say something, but couldn't because he had seen the magazine pictures, and to be honest he was extremely jealous.

Back to the battle

Norman: Trainers select your Pok mon.

Dawn: Bunery, spotlight.

Cynthia: Garchomp, let's end this.

Dawn: Mamoswine, use Ice beam.

Cynthia: Garchomp, use extreme speed to dodge.

Garchomp was out the way of the ice beam

Cynthia: Dragon Rush.

Dawn: Mamoswine, counter with double edge.

As the attacks collided there was an explosion that made everyone on Dawn's side look away, Cynthia's group who were used to explosions were unfazed.

As the smoked cleared, both Pok mon were still standing, but Mamoswine was clearly breathing very heavy.

Cynthia: Oh look at that, it's still standing, shocking.

Dawn: Don't count us out you stupid gold-digger. We still have one move left to use. Mamoswine use ice shard at full power.

As they watched the ice shard grows bigger and bigger everyone on both sides knew this would Mamoswine's last move.

Dawn: Mamoswine, Swallow that Ice shard.

As soon as Mamoswine ate it, ice spikes of energy erupted from its back increasing its ice powers.

Dawn: Are you scared now gold-digger? Now you see that I really am-

Dawn was cut off by Cynthia

Cynthia: Boring me to sleep. Honestly, did you think I wouldn't see this coming? I saw the contest where you first used this in Lily-pad town all those years ago, and even though i am not a coordinator, Doesn't mean I can't make my own variation of it.

Dawn: Ww, what are you talking about?  
>For the first time after hearing that made Dawn worried that her opponent she is fighting right now had found a way to use her best technique.<p>

Cynthia: Garchomp Use Dragon Pulse and surround it with Dragon rage.

As the technique came to be Dawn and her supporters became wary of the energy given off and the eerie look of it.

On the sidelines

Kenny: (I can't let this happen.)

And just as he was about to order his Empoleon to attack, it was attacked by an electrical attack, by someone from the press. As Kenny looked to see who it was he saw a violet eyed redhead with a Glameow and a smirk.

Kenny: Zoey, what are you doing? he asked While throwing her a glare.

Zoey: That brat dug her own grave this time so I feel it's only right that she attempts to dig herself out on her own.

Back to the Battle field

Cynthia: Garchomp, swallow it now.

As soon as Garchomp ate the eerie looking orb, it stated to glow a menacing looking purple and blue.

Cynthia: Dee Dee, what do you say that we end this with one last attack, huh?

Dawn: Stop calling me dee-dee, you stupid gold-digger! Mamoswine use blizzard right now!

Cynthia: Garchomp, cut through it by using Dragon Rush.

To the astonishment of everyone except for the Kalos elites and Ash, Garchomp Blazed through the blizzard like a hot knife, and slammed into Mamoswine and sent it flying through a few trees clearly knocked out.

Norman: Mamoswine is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner. That means the winner of the match is Cynthia Namikaze is the winner.

As Cynthia recalled Garchomp and walked over to her friends and family as Dawn sank to her knees and began to whisper to herself about how she lost.

The family of three walked to the plane, Ash turned around to give one last message that seemly applied to them all right now.

Ash: Fate has a way of putting in front of us that which we try hardest to leave behind.

With that said Ash boarded the plane thinking of the month to come.

Unknown to him, his message sparked something in the minds of those that still love him.

End of part 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

1 week later.

It had been a hard week for Delia, She was in the kitchen cooking lunch for her and Iris. After the press conference a week ago, she had been left in deep thought. Hearing all of Ash's old friends insult Ash was hard to hear. She did go along with the plan years prior, but she had better reasons than his so called friends. She had wanted him to stop traveling, but she did it because she felt that it was time to start planning the rest of his life. She had just the plan, she had applied Ash as a student teacher at the Pok mon Technical Institute here in Kanto, and to her joy he had been accepted as a battle instructor due to his incredible success. Unfortunaly she never got to tell him due to his friends' harsh remarks.

Flashback a 2 weeks after Ash left

It was a cold rainy Delia was in the kitchen washing dishing. She couldn't help but worry about Ash. She agreed his adventures needed to come to an end, but not because he was weak, but because she had found him a great opportunity to show how strong he was as a battle instructor at the Pok mon Technical Institute.

Her thoughts were broken by aloud knocking on the door.

Delia: Samuel if you locked yourself out of your lab again I'm not letting you stay here!

Iris: Mrs. Ketchum, please open the door.

Delia rushed to the door to see Iris on the front step shivering, dirty and soaking wet.

Delia: Iris where have you been I haven't seen you since the meeting two weeks ago. She said in a cold tone.

Iris flinched at the tone. She knew that Delia was enraged by what happened and since stop letting people come over. She had gone from the kind-hearted mother to everyone, to a mother bear that had seen her cub hurt.

Iris: I know, and I've spent every waking hour trying to organize a search party, so that we can bring him home. Iris replied with her head down so that Delia wouldn't see her cry.

Too bad for Iris, Delia had been a mother for sixteen years, so she could tell Iris was crying.

Delia: What are you crying for, all of you are the ones that betrayed him, so what do you have to cry about? Do you want to bring him back just so you can insult and belittle him more.

Iris Snapped: SHUT UP! Not everyone there thought that. I know Cilan saw Ash as his third brother, and I saw him as my big brother. Iris said with tears streaming down her cheeks. He was the one that help me sleep when the nightmares kept me up at night.

Delia looked at Iris in shock. She kneeled down to Iris and lifted her chin. As she looked into Iris eyes she saw the loneliness and pain. Not to mention the poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in days.

As iris sat continued to cry she became aware of her head being tilted up and was suddenly looking Delia in the eyes.

Delia: You really do miss him don't you?

Iris: Y-yes. I want my b-big brother back. I want the nightmares to go away. I want to be little sissy-flower again. Iris managed to choke out before breaking down and sobbing in Delia's arms.

Delia: Iris, did your parents ever tell you want the meaning of your name is? Delia asked as she took iris in an embrace. When she felt Iris shake her head she replied

Delia: It means the happiness of those who believe, and it's my belief that one day we will see Ash again, and the three of us can be a family.

She suddenly saw Iris looking up at her with a mixture of shock and longing in her eyes.

Iris: You really mean it? I could be a part of your family?

Delia: Of course I mean it. As long as you want and someday we'll get back the last member of our family. Delia said with a motherly smile on her face for the first time in two weeks.

Iris: Thank you, Thank you.

Delia: Now let's go inside before you catch a cold.

Flashback end

For seven years Iris had been a Ketchum, and trained to Find and bring Ash Home. During that time she became the gym leader of viridian city and converted it into an dual Groud and dragon type gym. She had been asked to join the elite four countless times, but always turned them down in favor of staying close to mother

Delia and Iris had avoided Ash's old friends and told people the truth to counter the lies that they had spread about Ash being weak. Iris being the toughest gym leader in Kanto had personally made sure Max never made it to the Indigo Plateau.

Delia had banned all of Ash's old Pok mon from her house; she had said that if they were too good for Ash they were too good to stay in her house.

Delia was thinking about the conference with a frown. The only reason she went was because Iris wanted to see this mysterious champion that had beaten Diantha.

To her shock she had seen some of Ash's old rival/friends.

Angie was a shock to see. She had been glaring at all of them with contempt in her eyes. She knew the girl had a small crush on Ash as a child, but it was good to see her with a young man like Paul.

To be frank she didn't know Steven and Siebold. She assumed that they were powerful though.

She could see Iris was shocked to see Roxie, but she was surprised to see the girl married to the heir of the Stone fortune of Hoenn.

She had been very shocked to see Cynthia on the arm of the champion and with a daughter was just adding to the shock. The girl had curly pigtails just like her mother, except it was jet black like her father, and when she opened her eyes she saw the same hazel eyes she tucked in for ten years.

Then she saw the champion. He could have easily passed for her deceased husband, but due to his face mask she couldn't see his eyes.

During the whole conference she became sadden by how these people who Ash once called friends could speak about him like that. She did have to giggle with Iris as she saw their insult turned against them so easily. When the little girl woke up she noticed he was able to get a better look at her, and to her surprise she saw a little cobalt blue in those hazel eyes.

When they started to play the girl to sleep she heard Iris gasp lightly and saw tears in her eyes and couldn't help but wonder why.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Iris come in.

Iris: Mom, I'm home.

Delia: In the Kitchen Iris.

When she walked in she took a glance at the stuff Delia had on the mantle. It was every award Ash had ever won, and her three Kanto ribbon cups she won to mess with Dawn and May.

Iris: Someday big brother I'll bring you home.

Delia: Iris why did you tear up when Andrew and Cynthia played that song for Ashley?  
>Iris turned away slightly shaking which was Delia's sign she was crying.<p>

Iris: That was the song Ash would always sing to me when I was having nightmares.  
>Iris suddenly turned to Delia with both tears and slight hope in her chestnut colored eyes<p>

Iris: Mom, you don't think that Andrew could be Ash do you?  
>Delia walked up to Irish and wrapped her in a hug.<p>

Delia: I don't know sweetie, but what he said at the end reminds me of what ash's father used to say. 'Fate has a way of putting in front of us that which we try hardest to leave behind'.  
>There was a sad silence after which Iris started crying again.<p>

Iris: I-I just miss him so much.

Delia: Iris, do you still believe we will see Ash again?

Iris: Yes and no. I don't just believe it anymore, I know for a fact it will happen. And if Andrew is Ash than that means our family is even bigger.  
>Delia just felt dumbstruck for a moment that Delia realized Iris was right if Andrew was Ash then that meant she was a grandma.<p>

As they both looked at the mantle once more they had the same thought

Both: (Ash please come home soon.)

End of part 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7.

6 years ago, in Goldenrod city.

After Ash received a call on his Xtransceiver

Cynthia: Ash where are we going?"

Cynthia asked in a curious tone.

It had been 3 months since she and Ash began to travel throughout the region. Before she saw him as loud and obnoucous, but now she saw him as loyal and hardworking,

not to mention cute, but she would keep the cute part to herself.

Ash: At the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod city, I got a call from a Pokémon Ranger squad, that said they have a surprise for me at their hideout north of Goldenrod, and

I want to get there soon.

Cynthia: Well the wait is over because it looks like we're here.

As they walked inside they saw a bunch of Pokémon rangers standing around a table.

As they saw Ash walk in they all go excited looks on their faces, and immediately Ash recognized two faces.

Ash: Jack, Solana, why did you guys call me here?

Jack: Whoa, whoa slow down Ash. No hello, what kind of person are you?

Ash: Sorry guys, it's been a hard couple of months, and I tend to get agitated easily.

Solana: It's cool kiddo. Where are the others? All I see with you is the girl with you.

Ash: It's a rough story that I had really rather not get into it right now.

Jack immediately realized it was a sad memory, so he decided to lighten the mood.

Jack: Ah, but you had no problem bringing this little minx with you? Ash I always knew you were a ladies man to the core.

Ash: No-no, you misunderstand, we're not a couple yet!

He then noticed that Cynthia was red, but in rage, and he thought she had hated the idea of being called his girlfriend.

To be honest that made him a little sad, despite being around each other for only a few months, he had grown close to the girl.

Cynthia: Who the hell are you calling a minx?

she asked in outrage, much to Ash's surprise.

Cynthia: I'll have you know I am a lady.

Jack: Sorry, by the way you know us, but we don't know you.

Cynthia: It's ok, and my name is Cynthia.

Jack: Anyways Ash there something odd I wanted to talk to you about. Solana bring him in please.

Solana: Yes sir.

Ash was confused

Ash: Bring wh-

Manaphy: Papa.

To Ash's surprise the creature was Manaphy.

Ash: What is Manaphy doing here and why did he call me papa?

Solana: Well, to be honest were not sure. One day we were in the middle of a meeting and he came in yelling for his papa. We thought at first he meant Jack, but he

bolted to a picture of you we had on a poster, and yelled papa. Even stranger while he kept calling you papa he wouldn't look at the picture of May.

Ash didn't bother respond knowing Manaphy must have known about the betrayal somehow.

Then to the shock of everyone Manaphy turned to Cynthia and called her Mama and jumped into her arms.

Now even Cynthia as shocked as she was couldn't help but cuddle the little thing"

Cynthia: Sure thing little one, I'll be your mama.

Meloetta: "Now this is interesting"

Scene change

May was in the middle of an important Pokémon contest when she suddenly got a very empty feeling in her chest that caused her to lose focus, and lose. Sadly she would

not know what it was for many years.

Time skip year and a half location Pummelo Island stadium

Ash and Cynthia were in attendance in disguise, as they watched Angie getting a trophy for beating Drake. Ash signaled to Cynthia that they should go congragulate her.

As they aproached her she looked up and saw someone who looked just like her old friend/crush Ash, but she was probably just kidding herself.

Ash: Congratulations Angie you've come far since we last met.

Cynthia: I agree. Your Luxray taking out Drake's Dragonite is nothing short of impressive.

Angie: Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to the previous winner, I just wish I knew where he was.

Cynthia: Who was he and why do you want to find him?

Angie: His name is Ash Ketchum, and I want to find him and tell him thank you. It's because of him I gained the courage to start my journey. I thought it was just a

crush, but it was more that I looked up to him like a older brother.

After she said this Ash and Cynthia exchanged looks which Angie noticed.

Meloetta: 'Ash you should let her know.'

Angie: You two know something don't you?

The man sighed and looked around for others and upon seeing they were alone toke off his mask showing the auburn eyes she looked up to.

Angie: Ash is that you?

Ash: Yeah, it's me Angie it's been a while, and I must say, you've come a long way.

Angie: Ash!

Angie yelled out and jumped into the taller teen's arms.

And as Ash calmed down the girl with Cynthia's help he explained everything, and she agreed to keep his secret.

Time skip 1 year and 2 months later

The two were sitting by a lake swimming, and Cynthia caught herself staring at Ash with a blush.

Then she remembered her promise to herself. She gathered her courage and called out

Cynthia: Ash can I can I talk to you.

Ash: Sure Cynthia, what is it?

She gathered her courage once more and let her actions speak for her and kissed him with as much passion and affection as possible. As she pulled back with a glazed

look in her eyes, Ash looked on shocked, but grateful.

She composed herself and looked him straight in the eyes and said

Cynthia: Ash, ever since we started traveling together after everything you lost, you got up and started anew. The faith in yourself to succeed, but not grow arrogant,

and it proves you have a great soul. And the truth Ash is that I've come to love you.

Ash: Cynthia, to be honest when we first met up in Veilstone City I was skeptical about having you travel with me. But as time went by I realized you weren't going

anywhere. Cynthia, I'm new to all this, but if you're sure than we can give it a try.

Cynthia: That's all I ask

Meloetta: "It's about time. I was getting sick of waiting".

As Ash and Cynthia held each other they could only thing of the future as Meloetta sang a soothing song to the new couple.

End of part 7


	8. Chapter 8: New story vote

Pokemon story Poll request.

I am starting a pokemon story about Ash and he is able to charm the girls i listed down. The title of my new story will be Ash's best harem.

Here is the list of girls i decided that will be pregnant. I would like you to PM Me on the girls you choose. You can choose up to 20 girls at a time

1.) Misty

2.) Daisy

3.) Violet

4.) Lily

5.) Erika

6.) Sabrina

7.) Janine

8.) Whitney

9.) Sakura

10.) Jasmine

11.) Bianca(Johto)

12.) Clair

13.) May

14.) Vivian(hoenn)

15.) Roxanne

16.) Princess Sara

17.) Flannery

18.) Winona

19.) Lisa(Mossdeep city gym leader, older sister of tate)

20.) Phobe

21.) Glacia

22.) Lady Ilene

23.) Lilian(Kanto)

24.) Solidad

25.) Greta

26.) Solana

27.) Lucy

28.) Anabel

29.) Dawn

30.) Zoey

31.) Marian(Sinnoh)

32.) Gardenia

33.) Cynthia

34.) Maylene

35.) Princess Salvia

36.) Candice

37.) Iris

38.) Bianca(Unova)

39.) Elesa

40.) Skyla

41.) Roxie

42.) Serena

43.) Diantha

44.) Caitlin

45.) Alexa(Kalos), Viola's older sister

46.) Viola

47.) Korrina

48.) Valerie

This is the list of the girls i choose. Readers, Please PM Me on the people you vote, you choose 20 girls, then you submit it through PM 


End file.
